How I meet the Thompson Sisters
by hellisinmymind
Summary: No romance. Just my point of view how he met the Thompson sisters. Please be supportive.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

The first thing I think when I wake up in the morning was along the lines of "Ughhhh". I wasn't really a morning person. My mind felt sluggish and sad and last night was rough. I had to come home late and I didn't get much rest. But the worst thing today is knowing that my father and his death scythe, Spirit are going to bug me all day about choosing a weapon. They've been on it all week, persuading me, pushing me and invading my personal space. Spirit even popped up on my front door steps and just came in. Then he proceeded to touch things and caused asymmetry to spread across the house. I sighed, what can you do? At least my room remained was symmetrical.

After the regular morning routine (and falling down the stairs landing face first) I headed over to Shibusen where my father would be waiting in the Death Room. When I arrived at Shibusen I couldn't help but stop and look at the symmetry. After all it **is** my father's school.

As I walked inside the halls were emptied and everyone was in their class learning what ever it is that they're learning. The door to the EAT class was open and I snuck a glance. I saw a teacher that I was told named Sid telling the class of their duty of killing a Kishin egg before it becomes a Kishin. The kids just nodded and few toke notes while some didn't seem to be paying attention. There were few people compared to the NOT classes. The EAT class is the "Especially Advanced Talent" which takes up only 10% of the school. The NOT class is the "Normally Overcome Target" around 90% of the school. I really wonder which idiot came up with that name. It sounded like they are people that rush in to battle and are overcome by the enemy daily. Then I remember it's my father's school so I decide to not say anything.

I stopped walking. In front of me was the door to the Death Room, in fact it was kindly labeled so. I pulled at my collar and placed my hand on the handle. I sighed and opened the door.


	2. Mission

**Chapter 1**

**The Mission**

Spirit was having a nose bleed, again. He was holding a handful of pictures of weapons that want me as their meister. Behind him were 2 small piles. One of the piles was the ones I rejected and the others I have yet to see. But it didn't matter, if there were no twin demon weapons in the pile I didn't need to see anything.

This time Spirit was swooning over a brunette who had her hair up in a high pony tail that matched her hazel eyes. She was outside with a tree to her left and a log cut in half to her right. Even though her right arm was in the form of a blade she was smiling and waving her hand. Her left hand, _only_ her right hand. Horribly asymmetrical. She wore wearing a long blue and white kimono much like the color of the sky.

My father was behind Spirit a few feet in front of the mirror watching Spirit dancing around with the picture as if it was the real girl. He was oddly quiet when he would usually be reaper-chopping Spirit. But he still had his light bubbly tone.

I was in short, bored. I've been here for 2 hours and this time there weren't _that_ much pictures but Spirit took his time dancing and humming with each and every picture not to mention the nose bleed. It got boring after the 58th

I just don't understand how he's still alive after losing so much blood. But he kept going and almost fell of the podium. I was starting to get tired. Damn, I was even starting to slouch. I got off of my 'chair'. It looked like something between a throne and a really fancy chair painted yellow and perfectly symmetrical.

"Chichi-ue **(1)** are there any twin demon weapons in the pile?" "Hmm." My father tapped on his mask with a giant blocky white finger pretending to think. "Nope!" He said quite happily. "No twin demon weapons! That's horrible. I know they're rare and hard to resonate with, but if I have only one I'll be asymmetrical. Horrible asymmetrical junk." I kneeled over and started to pound on the floor. "Dammit! Depression! Die!" "Awwww. Kid-kun its okay." "No father I'll be such a disgrace! Just throw me out with the other pieces of trash." Then Spirit came over and pat me on the back. "Kid its okay. You're not trash. Anyways I do believe Shinigami-sama has a job for you." That caught my attention. "A job? Like a mission?" "Oh. Yes Kid-kun! I almost forgot! It's quite simple really. "My father explained. " All you need to do is subdue 2 girls called the Thompson sisters. On of them might be a weapon. So police are having a hard time restraining them." I scoffed. Only _one_ of them. No wonder they're criminals, they're unbalanced. Unsymmetrical. "I accept" Who knew 2 words can change my life so drastically? "Alrighty" my father said putting his giant blocky hands together. " Let's get started!"


End file.
